


Riddles

by Dilly



Series: Poèmes des Sorciers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alchemy, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Pastiche, Poetry, Slytherin
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: Poèmes de styles variés, spécial Serpentards. Poème n°12 : Gellert Grindelwald.





	1. Qui suis-je ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ces textes ont été originellement publiés sur Fanfiction.net et Livejournal de 2004 à 2010.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forme : alexandrins ; quatre quatrains en rimes embrassées (abba), puis quatre en suivies (aabb), puis quatre en alternées (abab).

**Qui suis-je ?**

 

Qui suis-je ? Qui le sait ! Puisqu'on perdit mon nom.

Anagramme, charade, jeux d'un esprit brillant...

Qui s'en souvient encore ? Mais qui donc à présent,

Dis-moi, ne connaît pas mon sinistre renom ?

 

Mes hauts faits et mes crimes tu ne les ignores pas :

Je suis le ténébreux artisan de malheur.

Mes yeux rouges ont forgé d'innombrables douleurs.

Deuils, brûlures insoutenables et terribles trépas,

 

J'ai semé, avec mille hurlements de rire,

Comme un enfant hilare qui renverse ses quilles,

Dieu ivre, invulnérable, dont la verve babille,

Grisé de sa puissance de ne pouvoir périr.

 

Je suis le serpent froid, qui tourne dans les corps,

En tintant lourdement comme un écu cassé...

Et mes charmes se paient pour les non initiés

Ils sentiront en eux cet amer prix de mort,

 

Ce goût de sang sur la langue, signe que le Travers

Est incrusté en eux plus que sarcles de fer.

Et partout je promène ma longue rotondité,

Repoussant les remords, mordant les volontés...

 

Je suis le ressort noir des hâves alchimistes

Qui subliment en chimères leurs philosophies tristes,

Emblèment leur Quête d'une visée d'or, un phénix,

Ne voulant voir la Pierre dans la destruction styx.

 

Car pour moi le Grand Oeuvre s'achève en cette couleur.

Sombre et beau Nagini, beau symbole sans pleurs,

Sans plumage et mirages, luisant d'écailles noires,

Viens lover en nos âmes ta chair de désespoir !

 

Qui suis-je ? Qui est-il ? Vous l'avez su, ce mot.

Celui du spectre hideux qui hante les tombeaux,

Ou subtil, paraissant du côté de l'Oblique,

Légendaire verso d'un visage duplique...

 

C'est l'ombre sous le lit, le mangeur de mitaines -

Ronge tes os vermine nous sommes tous des rats -

Nourrissant d'un sang pur sa pâle vie inhumaine

Dardant dans l'ombre ses yeux de serpent et de chat.

 

Pourquoi se contenter de simples devinettes ?

 _Devinette_ fut mon nom - ridicules Jeux du Sort !

Un nom pour des Moldus qui vivent à l'aveuglette,

Et non pour qui choisit d'être _Seigneur_ \- _Voldemort_ !

 

J'ai survécu à tout, éternel, immortel.

J'ai fait des choses terribles, jamais vues, ineffables.

Au prix du sang, mon nom brille dans le ciel,

Extraordinaire. Et, conquérant l'innommable,

 

J'ai creusé des caveaux dans les bas-fonds des caves,

Et brisé l'évidence de la bête habitude

Animale... Multitude, inconscientes épaves,

Qui n'ont jamais connu ma grande solitude !

 


	2. Lucius Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forme : épigramme ; a bacd bcd.

 

À mon tour de te dire mon énigme… Écoute-la.

 

Mon passé est caché : j'ai tant vu de laideurs

Que j'en pourrais rougir... Mais je ne rougis pas,

Bien que mes mains soient rouges ; mon visage est de neige,

Aussi pur que mon sang, clair, brûlant et funeste...

 

C'est sans mélancolie qu'au Manoir je demeure,

Indomptable, éclatant, maître des sortilèges,

Aussi beau que Dorian, intouché de toute Peste.

 


	3. Severus Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trois parties. Longueur des vers assez variée, allant de cinq syllabes à seize (je voulais que ça colle au tournoiement des volutes ).

 

C'est dans l'abîme vertical

Que j'ai fait ma sombre maison.

Il règne un froid de cathédrale

En dépit des ébullitions…

 

L'humidité chagrine

Les murs mousseux, les chapiteaux,

Tandis que de moites grimoires expriment

de longues compositions.

 

Un tournoiement de robe violine,

L'écume nacrée d'une potion,

Teintent au cœur des arceaux…

 

Me voici - maître d'apprentis sourds, mon Art est Sélection,

Secret : en son sein il confine

L'opacité triviale inaccessible aux sots…

 

Pas de bêtes formules mais la distillation

Lente, gracieuse, astucieuse et féline

Matrice de patience et de domination :

 

Avec un unique flacon,

Par une liqueur purpurine,

J'enfante une volition !

Et d'une goutte de poison,

Je peux briser une ascension,

Corrompre les sensations…

 

*

 

Mais, las du sang du siècle je me suis retiré,

Et j'enseigne à une poignée d'élection

Ce qu'il y a de grandeur et de beauté

Dans ces liquides tourbillons.

 

Mes cachots sont une chapelle

Où l'ont brûle des ingrédients,

Où de noires rêveries cruelles

Hantent les crânes des enfants…

 

Les idoles grimacent aux croisées, dansant le bal du roi des fous

Même les pierres ont des os et les bas reliefs grincent, en râlant

Près des têtes studieuses, lourdes comme des grenades... L'eau qui bout

Ne met point en mouvement le sang paresseux de ces cornichons

 

Hagards autour de leurs chaudrons.

 

*

 

Le noble Art

De Serpentard,

Ses circonvolutions

De ténèbres et d'argent

Enluminent

Les nocturnes ablutions

De mon front pâle.

 

Où que j'aille m'accompagne mon soir,

Et ma noblesse,

Et ma détresse

Si lointaine

Vaporisée

En suffisance hautaine.

 


	4. Bellatrix Black

 

Reine du jeu noir

Aux boucles d'obsidienne

Au cou cerclé de perles

Aux mains de porcelaine -

Assise en son boudoir

 

Que les rideaux cassis

Les boiseries d'acajou

Les fleurs des tapisseries

Encadrent tel un bijou -

Un fin camée d'ivoire

 

Belle et fière actrice

Aux paupières tragiques

Qui ourlent ces iris

De ténèbres magiques

Et de stellaire gloire -

 

Détends ta chevelure,

Et dans les draps moirés,

Ton odieuse beauté,

Tes fils de luxure -

Ta bouche est mon ciboire.

 

Car je suis ton Seigneur,

Et je goûte à cette heure

Cette beauté qu'illuminent

Tes dernières victimes.

 


	5. Le nécromancien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chansonnette de Peeves sans forme particulière, que j'avais insérée dans la fanfiction "Les rats et les fées", où elle avait un sens particulier à la fin de l'un des chapitres (notamment au niveau des sous-entendus homosexuels). Comme elle concerne la pratique de la magie noire, j'ai trouvé qu'elle avait bien sa place dans les « Riddles ».

 

Du haut d'son tas d'ordures

Voilà l'nécromancien !

Qui de ses longues mains

De sage ancien,

Grime dame nature

Trouble les bellz'eaux

Suçote ses os…

 

Plus c'est gluant

Plus c'est flippant

Et plus il est heureux !

Pourquoi aller devant

Si l'autr' côté est mieux ?

Pourquoi faire comme tout le monde

Si sa terre n'est pas ronde ?

 

Et il suçote son os

Hop ! Un aller-retour !

Traverser la traverse

Et prendre en diagonale,

Ne peut pas faire de mal !

Brûlantes potions il verse

Dans l'abîme de son coeur

Mais jamais il n'est plein

C'lui du nécromancien

 

Pour son plus grand bonheur ?

 

 


	6. L'adoration du basilic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forme : quatre quatrains, alexandrins.

 

**L'adoration du basilic**

 

Cela fait si longtemps que je t'attendais, maître,

Lové au plus profond des cavernes secrètes.

Sans savoir ton visage, sans connaître ton nom,

J'ai mûri mon venin dans ton adoration.

 

Approche-toi de moi, montre-moi ta beauté

Montre-moi la pâleur de ta peau venimeuse

Les veines désaltérant tes si frêles poignets

Montre-moi la couleur de ton âme audacieuse.

 

Au centre de ma loge, puits de germination,

Tournoyaient les ténèbres, le siècle en gestation,

Vitraux d'ombre en mouvement, cauchemars de deva,

J'ai tant rêvé de toi sous la lune d'en bas.

 

_Tue le coq puis le temps, apporte-moi le sang._

_Le cœur de la clepsydre dans la cage de l'Etre_

_Qui rythme le souvenir et voûte les Mystères,_

_Dissolve dans le Noir les iniques cadrans._

 


	7. Mulciber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forme : vers libres, inspiration surréaliste

 

**Empire**

 

Le loup fêla ses yeux

Douze capes de marin

Les gants blancs de l'aveu

Ont tué ce matin

 

Une silhouette qui boîte,

Treize corps de sorciers

 

Si l'on peut d'un coup d'ongle

Vous amener à glisser,

 

Mais l'on ne sait pas qui c'est.

On ne sait jamais qui c'est.

Une silhouette oblongue

Et un œil qui se tord,

Ou une main, un sous-main

D'aube, d' _obséquiosité_ …

 

Si l'on peut d'un coup d'ongle

Vous amener à glisser.

 

Et le Seigneur riait, quand l'Infirme Mulciber

Tirait les fils de vos vaisseaux dans la nuit aux yeux pers.

 

Oui le Seigneur riait,

Tout en chantant,

Enumérant,

Sur ses doigts de vipère :

 

La robe dansante d'une comète…

 

Les cils de fer d'une marionnette…

 

Danse, danse sous le réverbère

Des lampions de la fête.

 

Au centre de l'univers…

 

Et la tête, décrochée

Se lamente et soupire

De la perte de ses empires

Qui pendent, pendent de sa jupe.

 

« L'homme n'est qu'un parapluie

Pas plus utile, pas plus subtil

Qu'une bête machine à coudre. »

 

 

_lundi 19 septembre 2005_

 

 


	8. Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forme : triolet (médiéval)

 

Mon bel enfant de neige a perdu le sourire

Vaines, tremblantes : mes mains de mère sur son front

Nous l'avons tant gâté il ne sait pas souffrir,

Mon bel enfant de neige a perdu le sourire

Puisqu'il lui faut ou tuer ou mourir

Mais qui prendra pitié de mon petit garçon.

Mon bel enfant de neige a perdu le sourire

Vaine, tremblante, mes mains se posaient sur son front.

 

 


	9. T'aime et t'hais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forme : parodique vieux français

 

Mon Potter, mon Kermit

À lunettes. Douce rancoeur

Qui habite, seulette, mon cœur.

 

N'as-tu point vu

Le malotru

Et le barbu

Et la vieille bique

La sang moldu

Jeter rebus

Dans l'as de pique

De mon visage

 

Pointu

D'enfant si sage ?

 

 

Je souffre. Dans mon âme grisâtre

Une vieille marâtre

S'amuse

À remuer le tison.

 

J'endure douleur, Harry.

De moi ne ris.

 

Sans t'aimer t'aime,

Sans haine te hais,

Car pour toi seulet vis.

 

Ce fut mon thème,

L'aine de ma taie

Du pont-levis.

Aime était, Harry !

 

Et aime sera,

Qui rira ne verra.

Aime et t'hais.

 

 


	10. Macnair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date de rédaction : 08/08/2006-12/09/2006
> 
> Forme : alexandrins + déca et octosyllabes dans les trois derniers vers.
> 
> La scène est inspirée du film de Cuaron, quand Harry, Hermione et Ron croisent Macnair pour la première fois, peu avant l'exécution de Buck.

Le Bourreau

 

 **D** ans le cloître à la cime des hautes landes froides,

La faucheuse, patiemment, affûte sa grande hache.

« Qui passe par ici ? Qui va mourir ce soir ?

Tous mes os vibrent du désir d'occire », rabâche

L'ombre hâve. Viennent des écoliers. Un sourire,

Édenté comme la vie rongée que laissent

Les corbeaux, effrayant, traverse sa mâchoire…

Étonnement des enfants : aucun d'eux ne pensait

Que la Mort de leurs pères portait une moustache.

« Qui passe par ici ? Qui va mourir ce soir ?

Tous mes os vibrent du désir d'occire »,

Chantonne le bourreau dans sa cagoule noire.

Et danse, l'Alcool, dans ses veines ivres !

 


	11. Narcissa

 

Blonds sont mes beaux cheveux, et brillants, et crissants,

Et ma nuque est la tige qui les tient enroulés.

Ils ne sont pas dorés : l'or des blés est vulgaire

Et le soleil si mâle. Mes cheveux sont si pâles

Qu'on dirait la matière d'un pauvre enfant rêveur

Ou nain artificieux. Et sous tout ce métal,

Mes beaux yeux sont deux lacs où se mirent de muets

Glaciers, et l'Antique Allemagne.

 


	12. Gellert Grindelwald

Le roi pécheur  
Le grand tricheur  
A des yeux verts  
Des cheveux blonds

Et des belles dents.

Sur les vieilles cartes  
Et les gravures  
On le voyait  
Tout souriant

Si éclatant.

 _\- C'est Grindelwald !_  
Le grand voleur  
Le sans-nation  
Le tord-nature

Le mécréant !

 


End file.
